bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Baymax's Chips
Baymax's chips are special chips designed to be placed in Baymax's chip port in order to provide the robot his programming or fix certain issues he may get. Description Healthcare The original chip, a healthcare chip, was created by Tadashi Hamada in order to house Baymax's personality, memories, and needs to make him the ideal healthcare robot. It is a green-colored chip with an icon of a smiling doctor and a sticker with the name of its creator on it. As long as this chip is present, any additional chips installed into Baymax will only enhance Baymax's abilities but the base personality will remain. While in the portal, Baymax removes the chip before being deactivated by Hiro. Later, Hiro discovers the chip clenched in Baymax's rocket fist while attending the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, giving him the ability to rebuild Baymax's body and using the chip to revive Baymax within the new body. Fighting A second chip was created by Hiro Hamada that contains data on various martial arts styles, granting Baymax the ability to fight with these moves. This chip was red with a skull-and-crossbones drawing on it. As opposed to Tadashi's chip, which made Baymax peaceful, the fighting chip causes Baymax to become an aggressive, single-minded killing machine if the green chip isn't present. This personality surfaced when Hiro removed the green chip and ordered Baymax to destroy Yokai, which the formerly pacifist robot carried out without question. However, Honey Lemon found the healthcare chip and reinserted it back into Baymax, restoring the robot to its peaceful, nursing personality. This chip was lost along with Baymax's original body inside the portal. Superhero A third chip, also created by Hiro, was made following Baymax's revival to replace the fighting chip. The chip is dark red with the silhouette of a superhero on it. This one contained fighting data, but unlike the fighting chip it guaranteed Baymax would not succumb to violence if his original chip was removed. In addition, the chip gave Baymax information on heroic deeds. Dance A fourth chip also created by Hiro to help Fred dance in his bro-tillion party. It adds a dance mode to Baymax. He can try different dancing moves and styles with it, as well as teaching them step-by-step. The chip itself has a purple-ish dark blue color and unlike the other chips it doesn't have any markings or logo. Boost Charge A fifth, light blue chip with a battery and bolt on it. It was created by Hiro in one night when Baymax's batteries had run out after they went on superhero duty. Hiro creates the chip intending to overclock Baymax's super capacitors to make his batteries last longer. He inserted it next morning, but it gave Baymax a fast and erratic behavior. Eventually, Hiro took it out in favor of his original charging method. Overdrive Mode It is a blue chip with a red and purple logo. Hiro creates it based on Karmi's fan-fiction story. It allows Baymax to change his body into "Overdrive Mode", in which he gets bigger and becomes more powerful, also able to turn his wings into a sword. The downside is that it lasts a really short time since his batteries are drained very quickly when using it. He used it to escape a special cell when Momakase trapped Karmi and the team on Akuma Island, and later to scare off Orso Knox. In "Steamer's Revenge" he uses it along with his submarine armor, showing that the chip can adapt to other armors besides his main one. Junk Data Protocol Hiro created it to clean Baymax's memory bank. Baymax managed to make the program re-write itself when it almost deleted his memories of Hiro. The chip is magenta with a trash can symbol in it. Sleep Mode Protocol A grey chip with a green insect logo; when a bot bug drained Baymax's battery, Hiro used the chip to debug him. Personality Baymax's different personalities (such as his low-battery state and overclocked state) began clashing, so Hiro used this chip for Baymax to act aptly. This chip is almost the same than Tadashi's original healthcare chip, but it's less detailed and has four badges that represent Baymax's different modes around the nurse face icon. Obake A violet chip with Obake's emblem on it. This chip was made by Obake and secretly inserted into Baymax by Noodle Burger Boy. It overrides and compromises Baymax's systems, giving Obake remote control of the robot. However, it compromised Baymax's healthcare programming, which not only prevented Baymax from responding to voice activation but also caused Baymax to adopt a more menacing personality. Gallery Screenshots Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-1373.jpg|The green chip Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-5034.jpg|Hiro creating the fighting chip Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-5049.jpg|A hesitant Hiro noticing Tadashi's chip when inserting the fighting chip Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-5067.jpg|The fighting chip's data in Baymax's system Baymax's Healthcare Chip in Baymax Returns.png|Hiro finds Baymax's Healthcare Chip. HChip.png Fred sees superhero chip.png|Fred sees the Superhero Chip being inserted. SChip.png Hiro looks at chip.png Hiro superhero chip.png Dance Chip data.png|Dance Chip having its data written. Dance Chip created.png Dance Chip inserted.png Boost charge chip.png Boost Charge inserted.png|Hiro inserts the Boost Charge Chip. Hiro takes out Boost Charge chip.png|Taking it out. Hiro with Overdrive Mode chip.png Baymax chips FF.png|Baymax with the Overdrive Mode Chip. Obake chip inserted.png Hiro Obake chip.png Baymax stops Hiro from taking chip.png NBB inserting chip.png|Noodle Burger Boy inserting the Obake Chip. Obake takes out chip.png|Obake takes out the chip. Obake's chip underwater.png|The chip lost underwater. Hiro with junk chip.png Hiro with junk chip 2.png Hiro BD.png Baymax with chips.png Baymax Dreams chip.png Giant Obake Baymax.png Baymax points at chip.png HiroChip.png Hiro's Chip.png Hero Baymax gets chip.png Games T-baymax-4.png|Tadashi's Chip Token icon in Disney Magic Kingdoms T-baymax-3.png|Electronic Chip Token icon in Disney Magic Kingdoms Update-21-currency.png|Healthcare chip icon as the Medical Chips currency of Disney Magic Kingdoms Miscellaneous Chip_thing.png Baymax Healthcare chip.png Baymax Superhero chip.png Category:Technology Category:Items